By Using Division
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: In It To Win It: When Carson and Brooke fall in love with each other, it has far-reaching consequences for the 'Shets'. XxX Two-Shot SongFic XxX Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**By Using Division **

"Let's just go home and pretend this whole sorry trip never happened." Carson glared at Aiesha in that moment, who had suggested what seemed to be the best option for everyone involved. Although nothing about the situation that lays before them now is ideal. "What a nightmare." Carson groaned in defeat, burying her head in the pillow.

The blonde had never imaged that any of this was going to take place this summer, especially the feelings that had developed between her and Brooke. It had all started when Penn-Carson's old boyfriend—had ended his relationship with her this past May, a month before they would see each other again at Camp Spirit Thunder this year. The long distance relationship had been hard on both of them, and in retrospect, the decision had been mutual and a long time coming. The day after the couple had broken up over the phone, Carson had called Brooke, and the other girl had been very supportive, saying that Carson was a beautiful person and that she deserved better.

When a very unexpected 'I love you' came from Carson's end of the line, neither of them were prepared for what came next. Brooke confessed her love for the other blonde as well, and after a full two hours of romantic chat about anything and everything, they hung up. Before doing so, however, they had agreed to take things slow.

Laying in bed now, Carson wondered how things had gone so wrong after Pepper had forbade the two from dating each other on camp grounds, insisting that it interfered with their teams' credibility. Pepper's reasoning had been a lot deeper than that though. After a tabloid writer in California—Where Camp Spirit Thunder was located—caught a snapshot of Carson and Brooke engaging in a heated lip-lock outside of the practice room, news of their relationship soon spread throughout the state. Sadly, all members of their new team, _ The East-West Shets, _were forced to forfeit this year's competition.

To Brooke and Carson's dismay, this also meant being separated from each other, with no guarantee that they would be allowed to return next year.

Now, as both girls dose off in their separate camp dorms, each one can't help but think of the other, and of the fact that, in the morning, there would be busses waiting to take everyone home.

**Okay guys, so this was my "In It To Win It" One-Shot! Thank you for reading and please review! If I get a lot of positive comments , I will continue this, so let me know if you would like to see more! Bye for now, and I love you all. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily **


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

_ Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew, why they are going, to this party I'm throwing. They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you... to get back together.. well how about Never. Ooh, ooh, ooh…. And I have no regrets, I wish you the very best, in all that you do-o-o. _

Carson awoke the next morning, saddened and discouraged. She was doomed to leave camp, and Brooke, for the duration of the summer. Unlike last year, no master plan in the world could save their team now. As she looked out the window, the young girl saw that the buses had already arrived. It was official, the 'Shets' were done for.

The Blonde in the next dorm sighed, as she packed the last of her clothes. The suitcase had been given to her right before sixth grade sleep-away camp. Brooke remembered how nervous her mother was, being as her daughter was only eleven, and it was her first time being away from home for an entire two months. The girl also remembered meeting Carson the following year, when her mother decided it was the end of sleep-away summer camp, and the beginning of cheer camp for Brooke. Even at twelve years-old, the young cheerleader felt as if she and the 'Sharks' Captain would someday be more than friends.

Shutting her eyes tight at the memory, Brooke sighs once more. _So much has changed since then. Maybe I should just forget my love for Carson and move on. _She couldn't help but think, wondering if anything good could ever come from breaking up- From Using Division.

_Congratulations, you've graduated, to being alone by yourself, I'm gonna throw you a party, Farewell… Farewell. Farewell… Farewell… Fare-well –well- well well… Congratulations.. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

**Hey guys, so this is the second, and last Chapter! I hope you liked it! Don't Forget to REVIEW! PS—The song featured in this Two-Shot was titled 'Division' by Aly and AJ. Youtube it if you haven't already. It's really Good !**

**Until Next Time ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**

_. _


End file.
